Heavenly World
by GenieWiz
Summary: When the second princess of Empyrean, Miaxiang, fell down from Empyrean on accident and to Arad, she had no memory of it. She was saved by a gunner after being ambushed by goblins. Her goal is to get back to Empyrean; he is willing to help her. They both set on a mission to get back to Empyrean, hopefully finding new people on the way to assist them in their journey.
1. Chapter 1

_"PRINCESS! PRINCESS! PRINCESS, NO!"_

_Those were the last words I heard before my foot slipped off the edge, and I was taken in by the gravitational force of falling down heavily, and then sinking in to cold water that chilled my every sense. It was clear, crystal clear, and it filled my lungs and left me to subdue to unconsciousness._

Pounding. Headache. Sore.

A girl with smooth, silky blonde hair lifted her head off of the grassy grounds and sat up, looking all around her.

A forest. She couldn't tell where she was, and certainly didn't have any clue as to where to go next. She couldn't remember a thing.

She stood up, noticing her blue ankle-length dress had made it hard for her to move around. She couldn't afford to rip it; it was her favorite dress. She ignored her options and began moving awkwardly in a closed-legs stance. Her long, waist-length blonde hair trailed after her like a cape.

"Where am I?" She questioned, moving along the thousands of trees that surrounded the terrain. Her sleeve caught on a tree branch that was in her way; she tried to shake it off, but it wouldn't budge from its spot. She pulled forward with all her strength, and the sleeve tore off. She sighed.

After walking for a few more minutes, she came to the conclusion she was never going to get out. Ever. She was going to die alone in a place she had no idea how she got there.

"What's this?" A croaky voice could be heard from a short distance. She heard the rumbling of leaves and looked to her left.

A group of goblins. They were all holding spiked clubs. The girl gasped, and crawled backwards.

"Should we kill her? Or eat her alive?" The leader asked. He was green, and had a few rings on his pointy ears. The girl stood up to run, but he tripped her.

"Aaaaah!" She screamed. The goblin put a hand over her mouth.

"Be quiet. This forest is close to a town. We don't want anyone hearing you." He said. After a few moments of silence, he hummed.

"I'm going to slice your limbs off for you real good. Stay still, okay?" The goblin held his club up in the air, preparing to slam it down.

A gunshot. The girl looked up to see a hole in the goblin's forehead, along with blood pouring out, and she held a scream in while the monster fell down, dead.

A tall man nearby spun a gun around in his hand. He blew on the tip.

"Killing a 9 year old girl? What scum." He said, pointing the gun upwards to the other goblins. They started to run away, and he shot many times, but unable to kill a few of them. They retreated to safety.

The man glared his eyes in their direction. "Tch. They got away." He mumbled. His gaze lowered down to the girl, her knees and and hands on the ground, staring up at the man with a fear filled face.

"What's your name?" He asked her, keeping his posture. She gulped. "Miaxiang."

He stared at her. She was scared of what was going to come out his mouth next.

"My name is The Ripper. I don't tell people what my real name is. Too dangerous." The man spun his gun around in his hands once again. The girl pouted.

"I don't know how I even got here. I can't remember a single thing." She looked around. "What is this place?"

"This the forest of Elvenguard. It's infested with goblins so I suggest you don't come here ever again." He looked at her face. "I was talking with Linus until I heard a scream. I came running over here as soon as I could. Anyways, the town is really close, so I'll help you get out. Come on." The girl stood up and followed him out.

"You don't remember a single thing about how you got here? I can hardly believe that." The Ripper told her. She looked away in guilt. "No. Not at all."

"Maybe you sleptwalk here from Hendon Myre? Or West Coast, perhaps?" He questioned. The girl shook her head.

"I can sort of remember...Water..." She mumbled. The Ripper thought to himself.

"Oh look, we're here. That was fast." They stood in front of the small town of Elvenguard. The Ripper continued on and the girl followed him.

"I came from the Heavenly World." The Ripper told her. "I'm a gunner."

"Heavenly World?" The girl was struck with a strong feeling of nostalgia. She remembered. "You cant mean-"

"Empyrean." He cut her off. She remembered everything.

"That's right! I fell down from Empyrean! And then, I was engulfed in water, and then I blacked out, and I appeared in that forest!" She exclaimed. His eyes stood widened.

"That's exactly how it was for me. Probably for every other gunner, too." The girl felt relieved from his comment.

"This world is called Arad. I've been here for several months now." The gunner explained. Miaxiang nodded her head.

"When I fell, I remember hearing the words... 'Princess' being called out to me..." The Ripper's eyes widened. "Oh, that's right... Huh?"

The gunner bowed down in front of her. "My lady. I apologize for not realizing any sooner." The girl stood there with her mouth open, unable to think of a response to the current situation.

"Second Princess of Empyrean, Miaxiang. Please forgive me." The girl grabbed his arm and tried to get him out of his position.

"It's fine! You're embarassing me, so please stop!" She said. He immediatly stood up.

"Anyways, I want to get back to Empyrean, but I have no idea how. Can you help me?" Miaxiang asked him. He nodded. "I will do my best. But please, don't expect much from me, I am still a novice gunner. It may take time." Miaxiang smiled.

"I'm expecting at least a year at the least." She replied. He smiled in return.

"Shall we go? To Hendon Myre, that is." He held out his hand. She looked up at him in hope.

"The first step to going back to Hendon Myre?" She asked. He nodded. She took his hand.

"Let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

The streets of Hendon Myre were bustling with people. Out of all days, it had to be today that it was extremely crowded.

Lots of stands were set up for selling and trading goods, and Manjin had managed to lure in a lot of people with the promise of rare items from a pot.

As Miaxiang and The Ripper walked through the crowd, hardly being able to check out the topic of each stand, they swept over to the outskirts of the town, Grand Flores.

"If you want to get to Sky Tower, you have to be skilled enough. We're going to train ourselves in the multiple forests here." The Ripper told her. Miaxiang nodded.

"Let's go buy you a gun." The Ripper took her hand and they started moving over to a back alley. Miaxiang hesitated.

"A gun? Why would I need a gun?" She asked. The gunner smiled at her.

"You need to be able to fight if you want to get back up to Empyrean. I'm going to teach you how to shoot." He instructed. She thought about it for a moment but was stopped short when the two reached their destination.

It was lit up, neon signs on the walls, and there was a large cauldron. A girl, with pink hair tied in two low pigtails, dressed in a red dress with a white chest, a black shawl, black stockings, metal heels, and a large, black witch hat was brewing something in the large pot.

Probably a witch.

"Polaria." The Ripper said. The witch looked up from her recipe and smiled.

"Yo! It's good to see you again!" She exclaimed. "Oh, who's this?" She asked with a cheerful voice.

"This is Miaxiang. She fell down from Empyrean." The Ripper told the witch. The witch, Polaria, stood staring at Miaxiang with her eyes widened.

"Is this the Second Princess?" The witch asked, not taking her eyes off of Miaxiang. The Ripper nodded.

"Oh, interesting!" Polaria hopped on a broomstick. The broomstick had a wooden handle, the bristles were purple and in a slight paintbrush shape, slightly cubed. The broom zoomed around and floated in the air in front of Miaxiang.

"You can call me Polar." The witch held out her hand. She looked at it then took off her black glove with a giggle. Miaxiang and Polar shook hands.

"Please call me Mia." Miaxiang said. Polar gave her a warm smile.

"I've always wanted to be close to someone of royal blood." The witch flew around, sitting on her broom. She moved back to her cauldron, still sitting on her broom.

"Anyways, what are you here for, Ripper?" Polar asked.

"I'm going to teach Miaxiang how to fight so that she can get back up to Empyrean with no trouble." The Ripper told her.

"So, you need a gun?" The Ripper and Miaxiang both nodded. The witch threw a small, sealed bag containing coins over to The Ripper. He caught it with one hand.

"Get me Rainbow Mermaid Scales. If you do, I'll make you a gun empowered with magic." The witch smirked as she saw Mia's reaction.

"A magic gun?" Mia was mesmerized. The Ripper grabbed her hand, waved to Polar, then walked away with Mia.

"Mermaid Scales?" Mia looked up, asking The Ripper. He sighed.

"She always wants the hardest things to get. You can only get Mermaid Scales from mermaids, you know, and those are only found in the Middle Ocean!" He exclaimed.

Mia pointed to a stand not far from them. "Are those Rainbow Mermaid Scales?" She asked. The Ripper immediatly hustled over to the sale and Mia followed after him.

"Where did you get these?" The Ripper asked the merchant with shock. The merchant, who had short, blonde hair was smiling.

"The Middle Ocean, sir!" He said with pride. The Ripper looked at him with suspicion.

"How much?" He asked, not taking his eyes off of the merchant.

"50,000 gold each, please!" The merchant said with a cheerful voice. The Ripper's jaw dropped.

"50,000 _each_?" The merchant nodded happily. The Ripper sighed through his nose, then slammed the little bag on the wooden stand, in front of the mermaid scales.

"I'll take as many as you got." He said. The merchant smiled and gave him 20.

"20? He had that much?" Polar asked, holding up a single scale. It glittered in her hand.

She set the scale down with the others. "He's interesting. I'll have to go see him for myself." She said. She turned to the two in front of her.

"A magic gun coming right up." The witch grabbed potions, tubes, and bottles of strange artifacts from her cupboards and poured them in the cauldron. They created a purple, pink mixture. She added in a Rainbow Mermaid Scale and winked at Mia. The mixture released a puff of smoke.

After a few moments of silence, along with the witch's eyes glued onto her piece of work, a purple, transparent gun appeared from the cauldron. It was empty.

Polar grabbed the gun and handed it over to Mia. Mia felt a bolt of energy surge through her veins as soon as she touched the gun. She looked up at its creator and smiled. Polar returned the gesture and turned to The Ripper.

"I hope your training goes well." She told them. He nodded. "Thanks. I'll see you around." They waved and the witch waved back. As the two approached the forest to train, Mia looked at her gun once more.

"I'm really going to use this?" Her hands trembled, the thought of killing people flooding her mind. The Ripper looked down at her with no emotions shown. He looked back up.

"Come on. Every second counts." He walked forward. She stuffed the gun back in her pocket and followed after him.

They approached a group of goblins. The goblins licked their lips, seeing the humans. Mia shook with fear. The Ripper grabbed her shoulder.

"Grab the handle." She did as she was told. "Aim." She pointed the tip of the gun at the face of the enemy. "Put your finger on the trigger." Her finger slipped down to the trigger.

"Shoot."

The goblin fell down, dead, a hole in its forehead. Mia stared at her accomplishment.

She felt like she could do anything she wanted.

She _could_ do anything.

As if it were instinct, she shot the other two goblins, in the exact same spot as the last.

"They're horrible creatures. They kill people." The Ripper shot one in the chest that was on his side, trying to strike him. Mia turned around and shot one from right behind him.

"I'm not afraid anymore." Mia told him. He smiled.

Suddenly, the two heard a blood-curdling scream come from the direction of the town.

"HELP ME!" The voice shouted. Mia and the Ripper ran back to Hendon Myre as fast as they could.

Mia's eyes widened at the sight.

Goblins had struck the town, destroying property and killing people.

"9 year olds should cover their eyes." The Ripper told her, placing his hand over her eyes. The other held his gun.

She took his hands off of her face and looked at him, annoyed. "I'm 12, not 9. I can handle things like these."

"Did something happen in Empyrean?" He asked, shooting down as many goblins as he could. Mia joined him.

"We were attacked once. Maids and butlers died right before my eyes."

"Ah, I see. That sounds terrible." The Ripper pushed a girl out of the way. "Get to safety! Hurry!"

"Everyone, stay still!" A large voice boomed through a megaphone. Mia and the Ripper looked up. Standing there was Polar, holding a megaphone in her hand. She held a thumbs up to Mia and the Ripper.

"Florae! Jack o' Lantern! Pluto! Jack Frost!" As Polar said these words, the 4 familiars flew to different parts of the town, helping the citizens and killing off the goblins. In a matter of minutes, the familiars had finished defeating the threat.

Polar smiled. She flew over to Mia and The Ripper.

"That's terrible. I didn't think something like this would happen." The witch said. Mia looked away, her face portraying sadness.

"Do you guys have a place to stay for tonight?" Polar asked. The Ripper shook his head.

"You can stay at my place for the night." She told them. The Ripper and the witch exchanged thanks.

"Come on, let's go." The three went to Polar's apartment.

"Get a good night's sleep. I want to take you guys somewhere tomorrow." Polar said as her hand hovered over the light switch. Mia opened her mouth to say something but Polar flipped the switch and said cheerfully, "Good night!"

Mia sighed as she fell asleep in the guest bed she was given. The Ripper fell asleep on the couch.

**Next Chapter: Poison Thunderland**


	3. Chapter 3

Polar, sitting on her broomstick, led Mia and The Ripper to a small area in Grand Flores. There were small puddles everywhere, all purple and bubbles popping in the goo-looking substance.

Poison.

"Welcome to Poison Thunderland!" Polar held out her arm, showing off all the assets of the wonderful place she had brought them to.

Not.

Puddles of bubbling poison, Lugarus feeding off of dead people, Goblins fighting eachother, and taus trying to look for goblins to slice their heads off of their bodies.

"Why are we here?" Mia asked, slightly shaking. Polar grinned.

"You have to get stronger! This is the perfect place!" Polar exclaimed. "Just look at it!"

"I'm going to die here!" Mia yelled at her. Polar frowned.

"No you won't! Just pay attention to the gun I made you!" Polar pointed at her pocket. Mia looked down and grabbed the gun from its hiding place.

"It's magic, so it can do anything you want it to! Try it out!" Polar informed her. Mia shrugged and told her gun to be enchanted with light attribute.

It surprisingly worked.

"I prefer fire, but light is powerful too, I guess." Polar commented. She twiddled her thumbs.

Mia played around with the gun for some time, trying out new things and testing what it could do, and The Ripper just smiled as he saw the princess having fun.

"She's a necessity to everyone." Polar said. The Ripper looked at her, then smirked.

They all froze when they heard a high-pitched giggle.

Polar immediatly flew over on her broom, going ahead of the other two. They quickly caught up by running.

The merchant, whom they had seen earlier, was now dressed in a cosplay of Tinker Bell. He flipped his skirt and held up two fingers in the peace sign next to his cheek. "Kawaii!" He shouted. A silgave from behind him shot an ice pick, and then he got hit by the ice.

"Ouch!" He shouted in a high pitched voice. He looked behind him and growled. "Here I come!" He squealed, pouncing on the silgave. The goblin screamed. They wrestled, the merchant from before on top, having his legs entwined with the creature's. "Ahhhh!" The merchant moaned when the silgave's knee brushed up against his crotch area.

Polar, Mia, and the Ripper all stood there with shocked expressions on their faces.

As the merchant sat on top of the goblin, he suddenly slammed his fists down on the goblin, over and over again. It made the ground rustle under them, causing small shockwaves.

He finished, his face splattered with blood, and wiped his forehead. His gaze fixed upon the three.

They stood there for what seemed like forever. The merchant came running over to them, or actually, majesticly galloping.

"My scales!" Polar held her arms out in a hug. She fell down and collapsed on the floor next to the merchant. The merchant went over to hug The Ripper.

"Hey, get off." The Ripper pushed him away with his hand on the merchant's face. He didn't seem to mind.

"My name is Chris! It's nice to meet you all!" He bowed to the three. Polar looked at his pockets, hoping to find more scales or rare ingredients of some kind.

"My name is The Ripper.-" Chris cut him off.

"Rip? Does that mean you'll tear up my ass?" The Ripper almost threw up.

"What?! No! Anyways, I'm not telling you my real name-"

"Why not? I can scream your name when we're in bed."

Polar grabbed his shoulders.

"Do you have any other rare items?" She asked, more serious than any other time in her life.

"No...?" Chris said. Polar's eyes teared up.

"Ah! Polar!" Mia ran forward and dabbed her eyes with a silk handkerchief.

Mia turned to Chris. "My name is Mia, by the way. I'm from Empyrean." She said sweetly.

"Empyrean? The Heavenly World?" The three nodded in response.

"Ahhhh!" Chris fangirled. "I've always wanted to go there! It's been my dream since I last contracted a STD!"

"Wait, what?" The Ripper asked. Chris squealed.

"All of you are going to Empyrean?" He asked. They all nodded in unison.

"Let me come with you!" Chris grabbed The Ripper's hands. The Ripper stared at him with a blank face. "Okay."

"Yes!" Chris shot his fist in the air jumped around in happiness. Polar smirked.

"I can use him to get more stuff." She mumbled to herself.

"It'll take a long time, you know." The Ripper told him. Chris saluted.

"I know! It'll also take me a long time to make you cum, but-" The Ripper slammed his hand on Chris's mouth.

"Shut up. We're not going that way." Chris's eyes rolled back into his head.

"Anyways, practice, practice. We're training. Kill all the monsters in a room and we'll advance to the next one. Mia, I want you to solo the boss." Polar instructed. Mia nodded, focused on the task beforehand.

"Go!"

In just a few minutes, they entered the room to the boss.

"Mia, this is your chance. Show us what you got!" Polar yelled. The boss, Penril, appeared out of the bushes. Mia flinched, but held onto her gun.

She shot a few times, it did half a bar, but then Penril pounced. She screamed, then quickly jumped out of the way. Penril growled, jumping for her once again. He landed on top of her, ripping her chest with his nails.

Mia screamed, her dress soaked in blood, but put the gun up to the beast's forehead. She shot and Penril screamed, falling on its back.

"Go!" Polar shouted. Immediatly, everyone threw attacks on the Penril. It screamed, a flash of light blinded everyone for a few seconds, but when it faded, the Penril was laying on the ground, dead. Mia sat up.

"Here, take this." Polar handed Mia a small, red potion. Mia looked at it, confused.

"What is thi-MMf!" Polar enclosed her mouth around the potion, and the red liquid sank down her throat. Mia coughed when Polar made her drink it all. Immediatly, the bleeding stopped.

"An HP potion." Polar winked. Mia smiled, relieved.

"That was fun!" Chris exclaimed, hopping into The Ripper's arms. The Ripper immediatly dropped him. "Ouch!"

"Congratulations, Mia." Polar smiled.

"Hmm?" Mia asked.

"You passed."


	4. Chapter 4

Polar, wearing a dark blue coat, sitting on her broomstick, zoomed along a field that was completely covered in iced grass. Everyone else was clad in mufflers, scarves, and coats. Mia was wearing snow boots.

"Mirkwood Frost. I put a special built-in feature for your gun that allows you to survive off of magic power from other beings. Keraha, Binoche's sister, lives here and harbors quite a good scale of magical power. We should drain some from her." Polar said, playing patty-cake with Jack Frost.

Mia nodded, taking her gun out of her back pocket and holding it up, finger pressed lightly on the trigger, ready to shoot at any given time.

"I'm mostly a fire witch, but on the other hand, ice is my second element, so being here gives me a good experience." Polar added. Mia nodded. She shot a silgave hiding behind a small stone wall.

"Heehee, you're a natural, I hope Keraha is ready for this!" Polar exclaimed.

"DId someone say ready? I can prepare myself if that's the case-" Chris was hit in the face by a snowball.

"Shut that whore mouth for once." The Ripper sighed. Mia giggled.

All of a sudden, the wind picked up, and a large swirling sound was heard. Immediatly, it started snowing hard.

The girls screamed and covered their vision. The Ripper held onto Mia, while Chris held onto him, and Polar held onto her broom.

"Jack Frost! Did you do this?! It's not funny!" Polar shouted, their voices hardly audible over the sound of the storm. Jack Frost shook its head.

"The forecast said nothing about blizzards!" The Ripper yelled.

"It might be Keraha!" Polar yelled back.

"How is that possible?!"

"Keraha is known for her ice magic!"

The yelling back and forth continued.

"What are you talking about? That's hardly possible!"

"Not if you're a mage!"

The Ripper sighed through his nose and gave up arguing with a witch.

After a few minutes of their vision blurred, and their noses runny, the four found a place to take shelter in from the storm.

"Keraha doesn't have clairvoyance, so I don't expect her to see us, but seriously, I wonder if she knew we were here?" Polar said aloud, speaking to herself, however. The others thought about it.

Polar's hat spoke to her. "Keraha is probably in a bad mood at the moment."

Polar nodded. "I see...That could be possible. I remember when I was a beginner at witchcraft and magic. When I had bad moods, I always set off fires in forests nearby, or accidently turned the floor into lava."

The others gave Polar strange looks. Chris couldn't care, however, and was holding onto The Ripper.

"Since it's so cold, we should warm up using our body heat..." He snuggled into the gunner's jacket, then fumbled with the zipper, trying to take the garment off. The Ripper slapped his hand off.

"How long are we going to be stuck here?" Mia asked, fear in both her tone and eyes. Polar stroked her head.

"It's okay, Keraha will eventually calm down." Polar cooed. Mia blushed and smiled.

"I'd suggest spin the bottle, but-" Polar was cut off by Chris.

"YES! YES! YES! YES! AHHHH-" Chris moaned, obviously liking the idea, but The Ripper knocked him out by punching him in the face.

"You're right, not enough people." Polar sighed. "Monopoly?"

The Ripper shook his head.

"Spongebob edition?"

Shake.

"Apples to Apples?"

Shake.

"Sorry!"

Shake.

Polar collapsed on the floor.

"Then what can we play?" She groaned.

"We can go on a killing spree."

The three turned their heads to see a figure standing at the door of their small hut.

A slightly tall boy, probably around 150-166 cm, with brown hair, a dress top with a black vest and tie, black jeans, and black vans, holding a rod, and playing with a ball of ice.

"A mage." Polar pointed out.

"Not just any mage." The unknown mage spoke. "A highly skilled warlock."

"Aren't you being a little arrogant?" Polar asked, annoyed. The mage glared at her.

"Clearly I'm from a better class than you. Look at your clothing." At this comment, Polar got up and stormed at the mage.

"The fuck did you just say?" Polar's face was filled with rage.

"You don't look any better than me." The male mage smirked.

"Do you want to die, short shit?" Polar grabbed his head. He smacked her hand away.

"The name's Matt. I'm heading to Empyrean." He walked out but before he stepped out, he turned to the others. "I'd let you join, but you wimps are nothing more than mere livestock for Bakal's sons. Have a nice life while you're still using it." The mage hopped out and ran away, his shadow fading into the distance.

As soon as he was gone, real, actual sparks began snapping near Polar's head.

"Come on guys." Polar grabbed her things and gestured to the others. They stared at her.

"He's probably going to claim Keraha's head. We can't let him get her before we do. Besides, we'll get rewarded if we get both her and her sister." Polar smirked, pointing a thumbs-up.

"Her sister?" Mia asked. Polar nodded. "Binoche. Fire user." Polar's eyes turned to hearts. "I would love to get a few samples of their magic, fire and ice, ahhhhh~" Polar squealed, thinking about it.

"Sounds good. We could use organic ingredients for food if we had that money." The Ripper remarked. The others nodded.

"Here we go!" Polar shouted, her voice decreased significantly from the effects of the blizzard.

The four trudged through the snow, looking for signs telling them the right way to go. However, it was impossible.

That was, until, they crossed a small hut full of silgaves.

"Bingo!" Polar said, but it sounded like a whisper. They ran over to the shelter. Polar kicked the door open.

"Excuse us, but could you tell us where Keraha is?" Polar held her finger up to one of the goblin's forehead. It stared at her in fear. The Ripper pointed his guns at the others.

"She's northeast of here! You'll be able to see her if you keep going!" The goblins screamed. Polar hummed.

"I'm not satisfied. Give me a magic compass." She said. The goblins swallowed slowly, and then handed over a compass, glazed over with sparkling ice. Polar smirked, taking it from their hands.

"Thanks. This will come in handy." Polar said. They all left the hut after her.

"That was awfully mean." Mia spoke. Polar looked at her.

"It's all to get to Empyrean, princess." Polar gazed at the compass, its surface shining.

They kept walking, and for what seemed like 30 minutes, the compass began burning.

"We're close. Dangerously close." Polar whispered. "Be quiet. We don't want her to know we're here."

The four crawled, army style, and appeared in front of what seemed to be the entrance to a castle. Everything was ice.

A large gate, tall walls protecting the place, a beautiful modern-sized house with ice decorations such as swans, foxes, and deer sat on the windows. In the back, there was an ice garden.

"Keraha must be back there." Polar stepped in slowly, and the others mimicked her. The compass beeped and Polar grabbed her broomstick.

The Ripper grabbed his guns, Mia grabbed hers, and Chris grabbed his claws, coated with poison that dripped onto the iced grass below, killing it off and releasing steam.

"What more purpose do humans have here?" A woman stepped out. She had long, flowing back hair, two blue ear pieces shaped like wings, a blue bra and torn skirt, blue sandals, and a blue staff with a crescent form, topped with tiny ice crystals.

Keraha.

"I'll encase you all in ice capsules." Keraha held out her arm, and a large ice shard appeared at the shoulder of Polar. It sliced its way through. Blood began pouring out of the wound. Polar grabbed her shoulder in pain.

"Why didn't we fight first?" Mia yelled. Keraha trapped her in a field of tall ice shards.

"Nobody said we had to play fair in this kind of world." Polar remarked. She grabbed her broomstick.

"Lava Potion No. 9!" Polar shouted. She threw a bottle of lava onto the ground. It immediatly formed a gigantic puddle of the bubbling substance.

Sleeper Success.

Keraha screamed, trying to float out of the substance, but was slowed down. Her HP bar began to deplete.

"What the hell is this?" Keraha yelled. She pulled her foot out of the puddle and tried retreating, before The Ripper stepped on her face, and shot her in the head.

"Punisher." The Ripper stepped off, and gazed down at her lifeless body. The lava potion faded away.

The four heard a scream from behind them.

The male mage.


	5. Chapter 5

**I didn't feel like writing that much.**

"My kill!" The male mage shouted from behind the four. Keraha's dead body lie on the ground.

Polar scoffed.

"_Your_ kill?" She glared her eyes at the mage. He was fuming with rage.

"I was hired to kill her and give her dead body back to the Council!" He yelled at Polar. She lifted one of her eyebrows.

"The Hendon Myre Council?" She asked.

"Yes!" He screamed at her. Polar sighed.

_A little while later..._

"Where are you taking me?!" The male mage screamed as he was being dragged by Polar. Polar sneered at him.

"Keraha wasn't actually dead. She escaped through magic from us. How are you going to report this to the council?" Polar looked back at him.

"I can't!" He screamed. Polar glared at him.

"Exactly. So now, we're going to West Coast." Polar explained. The others looked at her like she was crazy.

"West Coast? We have to go there by boat!" The Ripper argued. Polar smirked.

"You're lucky im a witch."

And then they were all flying with the help of Polar's four familiars carrying them.

Once they reached West Coast, Polar led them all to a mansion.

"You have a house in West Coast too?" Mia's jaw dropped. Polar shook her head.

"It's the hat's." She pointed to her witch hat.

They all stared at her in curiousity.

"It's true." Polar's hat spoke.

"We're going to study here until we receive news that Keraha is still alive." Polar explained.

"Okay." Chris replied.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for reading this story.**

* * *

**Mia's Point of View**

It had been a while since the five of us were living together in Polar's hat's mansion in West Coast. I haven't been keeping time, but I'd say it's been about two to three weeks.

I spent most of my time working on both my aim and accuracy; I think I have gotten much better in the timespan of when we were here.

The Ripper was with me every day, Polar was meditating and making new potions, she's a witch so she has to, Chris has been practicing his fist-fighting, and the male mage was reading.

Simply reading.

Although, at this time, I had been reading too. Lunch was in about 30 minutes. The Ripper usually cooked for us but sometimes the hat helped him. I must say, Polar's hat is very polite.

Both her hat and the male mage had recommended me this book; it was called Divergent. I was entrigued.

However, my peace was disturbed when Polar walked up to me and giggled. She's about 99% happiness, I'd say.

"I just created a new potion." She stated, sitting down next to me on the couch. I smiled at her.

"Really?" I asked. She nodded.

"What are the effects of your potion?"

"Hallucinations."

She said that so straightly I think I might have choked.

"Hallucinations?" I was confused.

"More like a dream state in which your vivid thoughts are acted out into hallucinations. You can fly, you can be rich, you can breathe underwater, anything you want. Sounds cool, huh?" Polar's eyes gleamed.

"Yes-"

"It has some bad side effects."

I blinked once.

"What are the side effects-"

"Fear is most realistic. You can die. If you die in the hallucinations, you die in real life, too."

I blinked twice.

"How do you know this?"

"My familiars were my test subjects."

I blinked three times.

"Oh." I simply stated.

"Yep." Polar blew on her nails. She turned to me.

"Let's try it on you." She suggested. My eyes widened.

"What?! No way! I couldn't possibly do something like that!" I jumped up and waved my arms around in the air.

"Too late." Polar jumped up from the couch and whispered in my ear. I looked down and saw her holding a small, empty bottle.

"You-" I was cut off by her.

"5...4...3...2...1"

I blacked out.

I didn't know how long I was unconscious, but when I came back to my senses, I was in a field.

A field full of orange poppies. I crawled over to the closest one I saw an picked it out of the ground.

Suddenly, all the poppies disappeared and I was sitting in a chair. A chair in a white room. Everything was white.

A familiar figure opened the door, which had no handle, and kicked it behind themselves. Polar spoke up.

"You've been in a coma for a while now, Mia." My eyes widened. I tried to move out of my position on the chair, but my limbs wouldn't move. I was paralyzed.

"What? What are you talking about?!" I tried my best to yell at her. She smirked.

"The imperial guards were ordered to drug you." She told me. "Do you want me to tell you who gave that order?"

I froze.

Polar's eyes widened into a size so shocking that I didn't know what to think. She fell forward on the ground dead, with a hole in her lower back.

Another Polar was standing at the door, holding a pistol. She lowered the gun.

She walked forward towards me, every step felt like an eternity. Was I going to die here?

She stopped a few feet away from me, then raised the gun to her forehead.

"POLAR, NO-" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I was too late. She pulled the trigger.

It was all in slow motion; the angle at which she fell down, how her fingers slipped out of the trigger's hold, and the sound of her body hitting the ground.

I screamed as loud as I could.

The tears that were streaming down my face dried up in a moment's notice. I opened my eyes.

My mother and father. The king and queen of Empyrean.

My older sister, too. She was sitting next to me. We were peeking in on our parents from a sliding door that was open enough for us to peek an eye through.

My mother had straight, jet black hair, and my father had slightly curly blonde hair. My older sister got most of her looks from our mother, and I got my looks from our father.

"We have to kill Mia. There's no other way." The voice of my mother. My father's yelling was followed suit.

"Then I'll take her and run. Away from you, away from everyone that follows your selfish plans." My mother sighed.

"We have no other choice! This is for the country!" She argued back.

"For the country? You just want her dead!" My father screamed.

"YOU'RE RIGHT! I WISH I HAD NEVER GIVEN BIRTH TO HER!" My eyes widened.

"YOU'RE A FUCKING MANIAC!" Tears streamed down my eyes.

A few moments of silence. My father broke it.

"I'll push her down to Arad."

What? Is that... No way... That's not possible...

That's how I got here?

"Well I guess you've found out some different news, huh?" I jumped at the face of Polar in front of me. In fact, I hadn't realized that we were back in the hat's mansion.

Polar sat down in front of me, grinning. I could almost see a tail wagging.

"That was...Your creation?" I gasped.

"From several months ago."

I sweatdropped. "Several?"

Polar nodded.

Several months ago.

That was when The Ripper came here. That was when Polar's potion was made.

What else happened several months ago?

I bit into a kit kat, thoughts running rampant throughout my mind.

Guess I'll find out.


	7. Chapter 7

"Haaaaaaah!" A pole was slammed down onto a Mirkius. It fell onto the ground, and as soon as it tried to get it up, its feet were cut off. The mirkius burst into five pieces of biege clay, the same color as its skin.

The slayer, a battle mage, spun the vine-laced mahogany pole around her fingers. She let the bottom of it rest on the ground as she kept the rest of the weapon in her grip.

"I _will _get that thunder pole from Lakius, no matter what it takes." She said, particularly to no one.

* * *

"Stop wasting our money!" The Ripper yelled to Polar. Polar stuck her tongue out at them.

"Chris and I have a right!" She yelled in response. Chris nodded. "Its Arad, after all. Can you blame us?" He smirked.

"You keep spending it on vendor foods and clothes you'll never wear!" The Ripper argued with them. Polar glared at him. "Who said we're not gonna wear them?!"

"We wear the same clothes every single day!"

"That's not healthy at all!"

"SAY THAT TO YOURSELF!"

Polar sighed. "You really need to let your spirit run free."

The Ripper lifted an eyebrow. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Go a little crazy!" Polar cheered. "Wooooooo!"

"Ooh! Takoyaki!" Polar ran ahead of the path to a stand with an octopus logo.

"Come back!" The Ripper chased after her. Mia giggled.

"I could use a few new outfits... Ever since I ripped my one dress I've only been wearing this white dress." Mia spun around in her clothing, which was ankle-length and with small, thin sleeves that hung only on her shoulders.

"Come with me, child." Chris said, grabbing her hand, leading the way. The male mage sighed and followed after them, wearing Polar's hat on his head.

They walked until they found a big department store. Chirs immediatly gestured them to follow him to the women's section.

"I love wearing stuff like this." Chris said, his eyes gleaming as he picked up a hanger with a pink sweater sporting an Aeropostale logo.

Mia looked through the clothes as Chris focused on finding her something. Her eyes zoned in on a white-striped tee shirt with a three large lines through the chest and waist area, colored yellow, blue, and red.

"This is cute." Mia and Chris said in unison as they both picked up a garment at the same time. Chris's was a magenta colored crop top with different colored kiss marks on it. Chris also picked up a pair of jean short shorts.

Mia then picked up a black skirt with horizontal white lines running across. Chris pushed her into a dressing room.

"Try them both on." He said, greatly anticipating the results. Matt didn't admit it, but he was slightly interested.

After a few minutes, Mia stepped out of the dressing room, wearing the outfit Chris picked.

"Adorable." Chris said. "But it's missing something." He went and fetched a headband with a small, black bow attached. Mia put it on and smiled. Matt's cheeks turned a slight pink.

Chris gave her a thumbs-up and Mia walked back in to try on her second outfit, the one that she picked out.

Mia stepped out of the dressing room, her outfit dazzling adorably. It gave off a childish feature to her.

"Come with me. Airplane. Love." Mia sang as she held a large bag in her hand, swinging her arms around.

"The PolarIce App says that Polar is near the outskirts of this town, right next to the entrance of Sky Tower." Matt read aloud from an app on his phone.

"What kind of app is that?" Chris asked. Matt ignored him.

"Let's go find her." Matt stuffed his phone back in his pocket and immediatly began running in the direction of Sky Tower. The two looked at eachother then followed after the mage.

After a few minutes of running, the group found their destination. And Polar, along with The Ripper, stood staring up at the Sky Tower with awe.

"Polar! What are you doing?" Matt asked/yelled at her. Polar turned her head around and smiled at the three.

"I could hear a spirit of a Mage in here." Matt stared at her like she was crazy.

"I'm going to save her!" Polar jumped in through the rift. The other four gasped.

Mia looked around, shrugged, and jumped in. The other three followed suit.

"Wooooow!" Mia opened her eyes to see Polar jumping up and down in cheer. She could see the environment had magenta tiles, dragon statues, fountains, a bright, orange sky, and they were in a marble building. Straight ahead, charging at the party, were dragons.

"Ooh, my first fight! Let's go!" Polar gripped her broomstick. Matt ran up and stood by her side, staff in his hand.

The dragons flew forward, attempting to catch them all in a tight circle. Their plan failed, as polar gripped a bunch in a Black Manteau. Mia and The Ripper shot them, one by one, while Matt cast a spell to summon icicles from the sky to rain down. Chris grabbed a dragon and punched its face.

As they stood, one dragon left, it hissed at them. Polar narrowed her eyes.

In a flash, the dragon was cut and split into several pieces. The one responsible for its death walked forward to the party.

She had platinum blonde hair, tied up in a knot bun. She wore a tank top with Tau faces, and metallic black short shorts, along with brown combat boots.

She was, by no doubt, beautiful.

She spun the mahogany pole around in her hand, then let it rest by her side, still holding it.

"I'm Ashley. Nice to meet you." She smiled. Polar raised an eyebrow.

"Are you looking for Lakius?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"His pole?"

"Yeah."

"You're not going to get it from me."

"What was that?"

The two shot eachother death glares. Polar ran away, surprising the group, and once they were looking away, Chris slowly crept after her.

-time skip-

"Lakius!" Polar hopped off her broomstick and gripped it in her hands. Chris skidded to a halt after her.

The leader of the dragonoids noticed her presence and flew in her direction. Polar pulled a gun out of her pocket and shot Lakius in the head with it. He fell into pieces, and dropped a pole.

Polar picked the pole up and examined it. She smiled deviously.

"Lakius' thunder pole. Let's go, Chris."

The two left the dungeon on Polar's broomstick, and they prepared themselves for the end of Arad itself, whilst heading to Storm Pass to finish their plans.


End file.
